Packet policing may be used to control the rate at which a flow of packets traverses a network. In some cases, packet policing may be used to control a user's use of a network, so that one user is not able to dominate a network's resources, and/or is not able to use more bandwidth than he has been allocated. Packet policing may also be used to limit the rate of a certain class or type of packets. For example, storage accesses may be policed so as to avoid the network being overwhelmed by a large volume of storage accesses. Packet policing may also be used to control the rate of packets flowing to a specific point within a device, such as for example to a processor.